


OTP: The Princess and the Squid [A Series of One-Shots]

by ibreathedisaster



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Julian Larson-Armstrong, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jogan - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious John Logan Wright III, Pining Julian Larson-Armstrong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective John Logan Wright III, Smut, Top John Logan Wright III, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathedisaster/pseuds/ibreathedisaster
Summary: Logan, puzzled, opened the door a little further and snuck inside, leaning against the wall of his room.  Julian was much too wrapped up in his singing to notice him.  He knew that he shouldn’t be watching: this was clearly a private performance, and Julian wouldn’t be in here if he thought there was any chance of Logan coming back and catching him.





	1. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, puzzled, opened the door a little further and snuck inside, leaning against the wall of his room.  Julian was much too wrapped up in his singing to notice him.  He knew that he shouldn’t be watching: this was clearly a private performance, and Julian wouldn’t be in here if he thought there was any chance of Logan coming back and catching him.

_He takes your hand_  
I die a little  
I watch your eyes  
And I’m in riddles  
Why can’t you look at me like that?

Logan heard the soft sounds of a voice coming from his room.  He slowly and silently cracked his door, peering inside to see Julian sitting at his piano, lightly playing and singing.  Logan knew that voice well enough to know that it was Julian.  
  
_When you walk by_  
I try to say it  
But then I freeze  
And never do it  
My tongue gets tied  
The words get trapped

Logan, puzzled, opened the door a little further and snuck inside, leaning against the wall of his room.  Julian was much too wrapped up in his singing to notice him.  He knew that he shouldn’t be watching: this was clearly a private performance, and Julian wouldn’t be in here if he thought there was any chance of Logan coming back and catching him.

 _I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_  
Whenever I’m near you  
  
But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don’t see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I’m breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me

Julian’s voice had grown stronger as he sang with more conviction, and Logan became very curious: it sounded like he was singing the song _to_ someone.  He never talked about his love life with Logan.  As far as Logan knew, Julian just liked to have fun: the tabloids always had him pictured with some new girl.

 _He looks at you_  
The way that I would  
Does all the things, I know that I could  
If only time, could just turn back  
  
Cause I got three little words  
That I’ve always been dying to tell you

At this point, Julian’s voice betrayed him and broke, and Logan noticed a silent tear run down his cheek.   _He’s in love with this person_ , Logan realized.

 _But I see you with him slow dancing_  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don’t see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I’m breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me  
  
With my hands on your waist  
While we dance in the moonlight  
I wish it was me  
That you’ll call later on  
Cause you wanna say good night

Logan didn’t know what he was planning to say to Julian when the song was finished and he inevitably realized that he had been spying the entire time.  He'd give anything to just have Julian open up to him for once instead of keep all of his emotions all bottled up.  
  
_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don’t see  
  
But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don’t see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I’m breaking,  
  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish, that was me  
Oh how I wish, that was me

Julian finished out his song, tears coursing down his cheeks openly now.  Logan himself was beginning to get misty eyed as well, not realizing the amount of pain the boy he considered his best friend had been in. 

“Jules?” he whispered, not trusting his voice.

Julian visibly jumped, startled, and wiped angrily at his face, attempting to erase any sign of his tears, though he was sure that Logan had already noticed them.  He abruptly stood up from the piano and made to bolt from the room.  Logan, still in the doorway, grabbed his wrist.

“Jules,” he murmured, “don’t leave.  What’s wrong?  Who was that song about?”

Julian, based on his facial expression, looked like he would rather be torn limb from limb than endure this conversation.  He averted his eyes and attempted to loosen his wrist from Logan’s grasp, but Logan held firm.

“Logan, just leave it alone,” he replied scathingly.

Logan’s mouth turned to a frown.  “No Julian.  You never talk to me anymore.  Why?”

Julian sighed.  “I thought you had a prefect’s meeting Lo.  I didn’t expect you to see that: you weren’t  _supposed_  to see that.”  His voice lowered to a whisper.  “No one was.”

Logan cocked his head, confused.  “We got out early,” he said.  He loosened his grip on Julian’s wrist, but still didn’t release him altogether.  “Just tell me what’s going on.  What girl has you this hung up?  You know that you can tell me anything Jules, we’re best friends.”

Julian choked out a derisive laugh.  “You don’t get to suddenly pretend like you care.”

Logan’s grip began to tighten on Julian’s wrist again and his nostrils flared as he began to lose his temper.  “I’m not pretending!  You’ve been moping for weeks, and every time I try to talk to you about it, you make a sarcastic comment and find some way,  _any way_ , to get away from me.  I just want my friend back!”  His rage began to take over, as he realized that he should have taken his medication.

Julian’s face contorted in pain.  “Ow Logan, you’re hurting me,” he said angrily.

Logan immediately released his wrist, as Julian rubbed it gingerly.  Julian’s eyes narrowed at him as he snarled, “It’s none of your goddamn business.  It’s not something that’s new, and I never plan on telling you.”  His voice lowered as he whispered, “I hate you.  Leave me the fuck alone.”

Logan completely lost it, as he grabbed Julian roughly and slammed him against his bedroom wall.  “Fuck you Julian,” Logan snarled in Julian’s face.  “What is wrong with you?  I don’t know what I did to you, but I’m so sick of this.”  His fist hit the wall with such a force that Julian flinched.

Julian immediately started to sniffle, the corners of his mouth turned down in a frown.  Logan released him, as Julian started to weep openly.  “I’m sorry Jules,” Logan whispered.  “That was stupid and uncalled for. I’m an asshole, I should have taken my meds today…” he said, willing himself to calm down as he grabbed Julian’s hand softly and led him to sit on his bed.  He pulled Julian to him, wrapping his arms around the actor’s body as Julian sank against him, shaking.  Julian usually kept his emotions in check, and this was only the second time Logan had ever seen him cry, with the first being from pressure from his job.  He didn’t know how to handle an upset Julian: he could take the sarcastic, snarky Julian, or even the pissed off Julian, but he was completely out of his element now.  Eventually, Julian calmed down and Logan dared to look him in the eyes.  He cupped Julian’s cheek in his hand, gently turning his head to look at him.  “Can we please talk about why you’re so upset?” he murmured softly.

Julian closed his eyes.  “You’re going to hate me,” he muttered.  “Our friendship is never going to be the same.”  His lashes were still matted with tears, and he took a deep breath, willing himself not to break down again.

“Just tell me.” Logan said, gently stroking Julian’s cheek with his thumb. 

Julian scooted away from Logan, distancing himself, as he averted his eyes, clearly embarrassed.  “I’m…I’m in love with you Logan,” he said, his voice cracking.  “Don’t say anything yet, please.  I’ve loved you since freshmen year.”  He took another deep breath.  “I know I’ve been lying to you because I’ve always said that I was straight, but I couldn’t have you find out, and that seemed to be the best solution.  I constantly have one night stands to get my mind off of you, even sometimes with guys, but it never works, and that’s why I’ve never been in a relationship.  And I know it’s stupid, because you’re in love with someone else, but I can’t do this anymore.  I’m leaving Dalton anyway, so just forget I even said anything, okay?”

Logan, shell-shocked, gaped at him.  “You’ve been in love with…me?  For three years?  Why?”

Julian shrugged, eyes downcast.  “You’re strong.  You’re not afraid to be who you are.  You’re hilarious, and I love spending time with you.  You’re beautiful.  You always know what to say.  You’re…you’re my best friend Logan,” he finished, blushing and suddenly becoming very interested in his hands.

“You should have told me Julian.”  Logan whispered, still in shock.  “…and wait, what?  You’re leaving Dalton again?  For how long?”

“Forever,” Julian said firmly.

“Julian, no!”  Logan said frantically.  “You can’t…” he scrambled.  “You can’t change everything about our relationship and then just leave.”

Julian’s face held a ghost of a sad smile.  “Lo.  Nothing’s going to change.  We both know that.”

Suddenly, Logan tightened his grip around Julian’s waist and put his other hand on the back of his head, pulling the actor roughly to the other boy as their lips connected.  Julian leaned into the kiss, deepening it.  Frantic hands pushed the singer down onto the bed before becoming entangled in the blonde’s hair.  It was everything that Julian had dreamed about for three years: three years of longing and hormones.  They finally broke apart, both panting and flushed. 

“Julian, I don’t know what this is right now,” Logan whispered, his breath warm in Julian’s ear, “but I want to try this.  I’ve never entertained the thought of you.  I thought you were straight, Jules.  But don’t leave.  Don’t leave me.  Please,” he pleaded.

“Okay,” Julian murmured, threading his fingers between Logan’s and settling onto his chest, right where he had always belonged.


	2. Keep Me Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Logan, if you’re just doing this because you feel sorry for me, don’t bother. You’re not in love with me; you’re in love with Kurt. It’s fine; I’ve dealt with it for three years already. But don’t lead me on.”

“Lo?” a voice whispered in the darkness.

Logan smiled inwardly at the nickname.  He wouldn’t have even heard him had he been asleep, but with everything that had transpired since Hell Night, he had been finding it hard to get any rest lately.  He sat up in his bed, squinting through the darkness.  “Jules, what’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

Julian stood in his doorway, looking very vulnerable, eyes wide.  “I…I keep having nightmares, and I’m scared.  Would it…be awkward if I stayed the night in here?” he managed to stutter.

Despite Logan’s nonstop hospital visits, complete with singing to Julian, constantly holding his hand, and begging him to wake up, they hadn’t discussed Julian’s forced confession since he’d woken up.  Logan’s feelings were strong, but things had been slightly awkward between the two boys.  Logan knew that their talk was long overdue, but he was content for now to just be there for Julian as his best friend.  He hadn’t wanted to do anything to embarrass the actor, so he just acted like the incident hadn’t happened.

“Of course you can,” Logan said softly.

“Thanks,” Julian said with a tight smile.  “Sorry.  I’d go bother Derek, but he’s out for the night.  I’ll sleep on the floor, let me go get my pillow.”

“Julian, don’t be stupid.  You’re not bothering me, plus I have a queen sized bed, so come here,” Logan said with a small chuckle.  “Being a prefect  _does_  have its perks.”

Julian blushed furiously and shut the door, thankful that Logan couldn’t see him in the darkness.  “Oh, okay,” he managed to get out as he crawled into the bed.  His blush spread as Logan pulled the actor to him, wrapping his arms protectively around Julian’s smaller frame.

“You’re safe,” Logan whispered in his ear.  “Go to sleep.”

Julian nestled into Logan’s embrace as he finally drifted off into sleep.

“ _Tell him why you stayed in this school! Tell him why you were so desperate to keep him out of this! Tell him why I decided to drug him! Tell him why I hate him!”_

“ _Tell him or I’ll kill him, Julian—I will!_ ”

_“…I’m in love with you.”_

_“No…that's…that’s impossible, this is…this can’t be…”_

_The nightmare always ended the same way:  Adam lunging at a stunned Logan, piercing his heart with the blade that had seconds before been at Julian’s throat, as Logan, eyes wide and gasping for breath, fell to his knees and took his last breath.  And it was all Julian’s fault.  “Logan!” Julian screamed._

Julian awoke with a start, breathing heavily as silent tears wracked his body.  It was always the same nightmare.  It haunted him every time he thought about the incident, and every time, he thought Logan was really gone.  Immediately, warm arms were embracing the actor.  “Shhh…” Logan whispered.  “I’ve got you.  You’re fine.  I’m here Jules.”  He turned on his bedside lamp and pressed a soft kiss to Julian’s temple.  “What happened?  You were screaming.”

Julian closed his eyes as he stifled a sob.  “You…died.  Adam…he…” Julian choked out.

“Jules, I’m right here, okay?  I’m alive.  I’m not going anywhere, I promise.  Adam can’t get us anymore Jules, he’s gone.”

“It was all my fault Logan!”  Julian cried as he buried his face in Logan’s chest and allowed himself several minutes to bawl.  Logan aimlessly rubbed circles with his thumb on Julian’s back as he whispered sweet nothings quietly in his ear.  “I hate myself,” Julian said so quietly that Logan almost didn’t hear him.  “I hurt so many people.  And I had to tell you the one thing I never wanted to.”  At this last statement, the actor moved away from Logan toward the other end of the bed and buried his face.

“Julian, none of this was your fault,” Logan said firmly.  He bit his lip and said, “And we really probably need to talk about that Jules.  I’ve been meaning to bring it up since you woke up, but it was never really the right time.”

“Logan, I don’t want to talk about it.  Can we just pretend it didn’t happen?” Julian mumbled into the pillow.

“Jules, come on, you know we should have talked about this the second you woke up.”  Logan said, gaining confidence.

Julian sighed and sat up, turning to face the boy he had been forced to confess his love to.  “Logan, this is embarrassing enough without-“

He was cut off by Logan’s lips attacking his own.  His arms momentarily flew up in shock before he melted into the kiss, putting a hand behind Logan’s head to bring him closer.  He parted his lips, allowing Logan’s tongue to slip effortlessly inside.  Julian let out a moan before pulling away, staring at Logan, his eyes clouded in pain.  “Logan, if you’re just doing this because you feel sorry for me, don’t bother.  You’re not in love with me; you’re in love with Kurt.  It’s fine; I’ve dealt with it for three years already.  But don’t lead me on.”  He barked out a laugh as he untangled himself from the bed sheets and rose from the bed.  “I have to go.  I’m sorry, it was a bad idea for me to sleep in here.”

Logan stood up as well, grabbing his best friend’s hand.  “Julian, please don’t go,” he whispered.  “I’m not leading you on.  I’ve been thinking about this-the possibility of you and I-for weeks while you’ve been asleep.  In that fire, I realized that I cared more about saving you than about saving myself.  I don’t do that Julian; you know how selfish I am.  You were the one I didn’t want to leave without.  You were the one who I broke down about when they carted you off in the ambulance.  You were the one who I sat beside in the hospital for weeks on end, waiting to wake up.  You were the one who I sang to as I held your hand.  You were the one I had always been missing and trying to make up for by chasing other guys.  The best guy I could ever have was right in front of my face this whole time, and I was too dumb to see it.  I’m sorry.  I’m an idiot Jules.”

Julian sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Logan down with him, who still held onto his hand.  Logan gently laced his fingers through the other boys.  “Please, give me a chance,” he begged.  “I know I might be too late, but I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t try to make this work.”

Julian’s eyes fluttered shut as he wordlessly pressed their lips together again, and Logan immediately responded.  He gently pushed Julian down onto the bed, straddling him, as he ran his hands down the actor’s torso, resting on his hips.  Julian clasped his hands around Logan’s neck as he sighed contentedly.  Eventually, Logan pulled the covers back overtop of them and wrapped his arms protectively around Julian once again.

“Go to sleep Jules,” he said softly, kissing his lips softly.  “No more bad dreams.  I’m here, and I’ll always keep you safe.  I promise.”


	3. It Started Out With a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you straight?” Logan blurted out, realizing that he’d interrupted Julian in the middle of a sentence. He’d assumed, but it wasn’t as though the actor had ever come out and said it, and Logan realized that his own heteronormativity may have been at fault here.
> 
> His best friend bristled, spluttering out, “What?” The color seemed to have drained from his face, and he looked around, as though worried about listening ears.
> 
> “I trust you know the definition of the word. It’s not a complicated question Jules. Do you exclusively like girls, or no?”
> 
> [3...2...1... redo where Julian shows up]

The lights in the Brightman condominium had begun to flicker, and Logan sighed to himself. Three minutes until midnight, and he was completely alone, as usual. He’d spent the entire night trying to win over Kurt, but it was to no avail. The boy he was in love with was in love with his ex, and it  _hurt_. Though Logan wasn’t one to give up, he wasn’t going to force Kurt to stay with him when he obviously wanted to spend his night with Blaine. He’d sent him off to find the other boy, and his ex would probably be receiving the New Years kiss that he’d been yearning for.

Sulking, Logan went to stand over against the wall. He’d love nothing more than to leave now, having no desire to be in a room with dozens of people kissing when he had no one, but the lights were going to go out in less than two minutes now. The chaos was about to unfold, and Logan didn’t want to get stuck in the middle of it. After the lights came back on, he would leave.

He wished that Derek and Julian had been able to make it tonight. They’d spent New Years together since they’d met freshmen year, but both of his best friends had other plans for the night. If he didn’t have someone to kiss tonight, it would have at least been nice to have the two of them to goof off with. Logan would just have to give them a call on his way home and wish them a happy new year.

“ _Ten…nine…eight…_ ”

The countdown had started, and many people had already paired up with someone for their first kiss of the new year. Logan rolled his eyes, eager for this to be over so he could get out of here.

“ _Seven…six…five…four…_ ”

Logan’s eyes flitted across the room and fell on Kurt, who apparently  _had_ managed to find Blaine at the last moment. At least Kurt was happy, even if the reason why was physically painful for Logan.

“ _Three…two…one!_ ”

The lights cut out amidst the chorus of “ _Happy New Year_!,” and much to Logan’s surprise, there was suddenly a pair of lips on his own. He’d been so wrapped up in his own world that he hadn’t noticed anyone beside him, and now he was wondering who this was.

The lips on his were so soft that Logan worried at first that they might have belonged to a girl, but his hands ran up the figure’s sides, and he felt a toned torso and clothing that decidedly  _didn’t_ feel like a dress. Satisfied, he pressed into the kiss, hands settling on the boy’s waist as he pulled the body closer to him. He couldn’t have Kurt, but this boy was a welcome distraction (and a damn good kisser), so he was going to take full advantage.

Logan felt a hand tugging in his hair, and he smirked into the kiss, his tongue tracing along the boy’s lower lip before swiping into his mouth, tasting, exploring. The boy tasted strongly of cherries and felt vaguely familiar, but Logan couldn’t place it. Even through all the noise going on in the room, he heard the other boy give a little moan.

Almost as suddenly as the lights had gone out, they were being turned back on, and the boy he’d been kissing leapt away from him as though he’d been burned. Confused, Logan blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Grabbing the wrist of the retreating figure before he could escape, he turned him around, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Julian Larson stood before him, red-faced and attempting to look anywhere but at Logan. The blonde stared at the best friend that he hadn’t seen since summer, at a loss for words for a moment as he continued to hold onto his wrist. “Jules?” he asked incredulously, having no idea how this had happened. Julian wasn’t even supposed to  _be_ here. The last he’d heard, the actor had a Hollywood party to attend tonight. 

“What are you…I mean…why…you’re supposed to be…what just happened?” Logan stammered, unable to remember a time that he’d been this awkward after a kiss. He’d just  _made out_ with his  _straight best friend_. Had Julian just kissed the first person he’d run into, or had he picked Logan out specifically?

Julian finally met his eyes, and he hissed, “Shut  _up._ Relax. It’s New Years. It was midnight, and I grabbed someone. It just so happened to be you. It was a stupid kiss that didn’t mean anything. Let’s never talk about this again.” He snatched his wrist out of Logan’s grip, running a hand through his hair.

Logan observed Julian with wonder, shaking his head slowly. “Okay, fine. It didn’t mean anything. Whatever.” If it didn’t mean anything, why was this conversation so awkward? Why could Logan still feel Julian’s lips on his, and why did he find himself wanting to kiss his best friend again? “What happened to your Hollywood party?”

Julian started to go into some sort of explanation about his friends that he’d wanted to see backing out on going to the party, but Logan wasn’t really listening, instead still over-analyzing everything that had just happened. Shouldn’t Julian have found a  _girl_ to make out with at midnight? He had to have known he was with a guy: Logan was over six feet tall and wearing a button-down. And if Julian knew he was with a guy, why had he moaned? He’d obviously been enjoying it.

“Are you straight?” Logan blurted out, realizing that he’d interrupted Julian in the middle of a sentence. He’d assumed, but it wasn’t as though the actor had ever come out and said it, and Logan realized that his own heteronormativity may have been at fault here.

His best friend bristled, spluttering out, “What?” The color seemed to have drained from his face, and he looked around, as though worried about listening ears.

“I trust you know the definition of the word. It’s not a complicated question Jules. Do you exclusively like girls, or no?”

Going even redder than before, Julian’s eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Logan’s arm and started walking, looking as though he was looking for an area that was less crowded. His usually confident best friend was acting incredibly strange, leading him to believe that he’d been correct in his assumption. Julian  _had_ enjoyed the kiss, and maybe he wasn’t as straight as he had always let on. Ducking into a bathroom, the brunette pulled Logan in too, locking it before snapping, “Didn’t I say shut up? Could you talk a little louder? Go shout on the rooftops that you think Julian Larson is bi, maybe the whole party will hear you.”

“It’s a  _party_ Julian, it’s loud! No one is paying any attention to you!” Logan growled, his own eyes narrowing.

Lowering his voice, Julian said quickly, “No, I’m not straight. Now let it go.”

Though Logan had deduced as much in his mind, his face still showed visible surprise. “But why…you never said anything. We’re best friends.  _I’m_ gay, so I obviously don’t care. Why wouldn’t you say anything?”

“I really don’t want to do this right now Logan,” Julian said softly, his eyes trailing back to the floor, and the blonde’s initial confusion returned.

“Did you know it was me you were kissing?” 

Julian looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes snapping up to meet Logan’s and his jaw dropping slightly, the expression on his face alone enough of an answer. “I—” 

Something in the brunette seemed to snap, and suddenly their bodies were pressed together again, Julian’s lips meeting Logan’s in a heated kiss that took his breath away. The blonde’s eyes fluttered closed as he stumbled backwards, dragging his best friend with him as he finally remembered to breathe, and he inhaled sharply. His back hit the wall, and Julian’s hands were all over him, running up and down his chest, tangling through his hair.

Logan’s head tilted to the side, and the moment Julian’s lips parted, he plunged his tongue inside, more insistent now than when they’d kissed at midnight. The actor gave that same little moan as before when their tongues met, and his hands settled on Logan’s cheeks, fingers tightening slightly.

If Logan had any time to think, he would realize that this was very,  _very_ bad, and he would start to panic about how this was going to affect their friendship, but Julian had slotted a leg in between his, and he was having an incredibly hard time thinking about anything else besides what was happening right now.

“Fuck,” he mumbled against Julian’s lips, his hands slipping down to his best friend’s ass as he pulled him up. The brunette got the hint, wrapping his legs around Logan’s waist as the blonde supported his weight, their tongues now battling for dominance. Julian was panting into his mouth, and Logan sat him down on the counter, his hands moving up to tangle in his friend’s hair.

Julian pulled away first, looking as though he needed to catch his breath, but Logan wasn’t ready for this to be over. His lips traveled down, pressing against Julian’s jaw before trailing down his neck. The actor stiffened, his hands fisting in Logan’s shirt, and  _my,_ that was  _interesting._

His tongue darted out briefly, tasting the now slightly salty skin, and he pressed several more kisses to Julian’s neck. When he found a suitable spot and began to suck, a loud moan fell from his best friend’s lips. He bit down lightly, keeping care not to leave any sort of mark, but he was still evoking quite the reaction from the other boy. 

“Lo, oh my  _god_ ,” Julian whined, hands settling on Logan’s cheeks as he pulled him back up. Their lips pressed together again, but this kiss was much more gentle than their last one had been. Logan breathed in deeply, one hand resting on Julian’s thigh while the other one settled firmly against his side. One, two, three more small kisses, and he pulled back a fraction of an inch, lips still hovering close to Julian’s as he studied him.

“What was that?” he whispered, now that his mind had caught up with what was going on. “Don’t say it was just a kiss.”

Julian just smiled sadly as he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He squirmed away from Logan’s hold, jumping off the counter and running a hand through his hair, seeming to try to tidy up his appearance.

“Jules.”

“Logan.”

Logan stepped in front of Julian again, looking him in the eyes. “Don’t play this game. Talk to me.”

Julian’s face betrayed no emotion, and just when Logan had been about to repeat himself, he finally spoke. “Derek told me about Kurt. I saw him in there tonight.”

“Julian.”

“I can see why you like him. Kind of cute, great voice, Warbler…your usual type.”

“Julian! Please tell me what’s going on.”

Logan grabbed Julian’s arms, and the brunette laughed derisively, shrugging him off. “I have to go Logan. I shouldn’t have come here,” he muttered, opening the bathroom door and escaping into the crowd.

Looking disheveled and now confused, Logan stared after him in shock for a moment before his brain caught back up. He needed to figure this out before Julian ran back to California, and he hurried in the direction the other boy had gone.

* * *

 

Julian had rushed out of the bathroom as quickly as he could, unable to believe that he’d managed to fuck this up so badly. Derek had told him that Logan was struggling this year, and Julian had just wanted to surprise him on New Years as a friend. So why had he thought it would be a good idea to kiss him? Now he’d messed up  _everything_ he’d struggled to preserve for the past two and a half years, and for what? For a quick kiss when the ball dropped with a boy who would never feel the same way as Julian felt about him?

It had just seemed like the perfect chance. He would finally know what it was like to kiss Logan without him ever finding out what had happened, but it had backfired. Logan  _had_ found out, and now everything was ruined. Although Julian’s heart had been beating out of his chest during that kiss, it still hadn’t felt like he’d thought it would, probably because he knew that Logan was just thinking about Kurt during it.

But then Logan had kissed him again in the bathroom, knowing full well who he was, and Julian had never had a better kiss. Why had he done that? It was just making everything that much more confusing. 

Even so, Julian knew that Logan was still in love with Kurt. It had been obvious at the Winter Fest, and it had been even more obvious tonight, with the way he’d continued to stare over at him and Blaine as the countdown had started. No kiss from Julian was going to change that, no matter how good at kissing the actor was.

He had to get out of this condo. He had to get out of this  _city._ Coming back here had been a mistake, as it always was. Julian always thought that he could handle it, seeing Logan pine over someone else, but it was too hard now. 

Ducking quickly out the door, he made his way quickly for the elevator, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay that were now welling up in his eyes. He didn’t need to cry about this. It wasn’t worth it. Julian could have had anyone else at that party.  _Why_ did he insist on wanting Logan?

“Julian, wait!”

 _Seriously_? How had he managed to catch up to him so quickly? Julian had been confident that he was going to make it out of here without having to see him again. “Logan, go away.”

“Jules, please,” Logan pleaded, his voice quiet as he stared his best friend down.

To his credit, Logan looked genuinely distressed with the fact that Julian was ignoring him. The hurt was clear in his eyes, and the brunette felt himself starting to give in, just like he always did with Logan. He had to tell him. He’d already kissed him: his actions were irrevocable at this point, their friendship changed in at least some way.

Julian had to tell Logan that he was in love with him, that he had been practically since they’d met freshmen year.

As much as it was going to hurt, he had to tell him. He knew it would hurt because he knew that there was no way that the blonde would ever feel that way about him. If there was any chance that he might, he would have shown it by now.

His eyes darted around as a million emotions battled inside him for dominance, fear seeming to win out. Logan’s face had softened, and Julian knew that his nerves must be showing through.

“We don’t have to talk here. We can go back to my house,” Logan offered, seeming to sense his hesitance, and Julian sighed, nodding.

The cab ride was tense. To his credit, Logan attempted to make it less awkward with some small talk, but all that did was make it worse. The two of them should be joking around in the backseat and catching up on everything Julian had missed at Dalton so far this year, but they couldn’t even talk about the weather.

When they got inside, it looked like Senator Wright and Michelle still had some friends over, and they quietly went upstairs, Logan shutting the door to his room behind them.

“Talk,” the blonde all but demanded.

“I—” Julian started, immediately hesitating. He crossed his arms, his own eyes decidedly on the floor as he felt Logan’s boring into him again. He just had to come out with it.

“I’m in love with you,” he said softly, chancing a look up at Logan. The shocked look on his best friend’s face confirmed to him that the blonde had never had any idea of how he felt for him. “I have been for years. I don’t really know why I kissed you tonight, but can you just…forget that it happened?”

Logan was silent for nearly a minute before he finally found his voice. “You can’t just drop that bomb and expect me to forget about it Jules,” he whispered. He looked completely shell-shocked, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously at his sides, though his eyes remained locked onto Julian’s.

“I’m in love with you. You’re in love with Kurt. Go be in love with Kurt, and let me wallow in my own self-pity. I just…I told you why I kissed you. I’m going to go now,” Julian said, a lump rising in his throat. 

“No!” Logan said quickly, moving to block the door. “Julian, please, just…we can figure this out. Don’t go.”

“Why?”

Logan blinked rapidly, looking as though he was trying to get his thoughts together. “You’re right. I’m in love with Kurt.”

Julian snorted, throwing his hands up in the air. “Thank you for rubbing it in.”

“Let me finish,” Logan said sternly, and Julian promptly shut up. “I’m in love with Kurt. But up until tonight, you’ve been my straight best friend who barely even calls when he goes away for months at a time. I’ve…honestly, I’d never given you and I any thought. You and Derek…you guys mean too much to me. You’ve both always been off limits because I never wanted to lose either of you.” 

Swallowing, Julian shoved his hands into his pockets, but he didn’t dare speak yet. Logan moved forward hesitantly, placing a gentle hand on his arm. 

“I know you. You’re going to try to run away. Please don’t. Just…can you give me a little bit of time to digest this?” Logan’s words were quiet again, pleading, and Julian couldn’t tell him no.

“Fine,” he said begrudgingly. “I do have to go back to California the day after tomorrow though. I’ve already got a plane ticket.”

Logan nodded, contemplating, looking as though he wanted to say something else. He opened his mouth a couple of times before he finally spoke again. “I care about you Jules. Maybe not in the way you want right now but…maybe I can get there?”

Logan looked so sincere that Julian almost believed him. Though he didn’t think that there was any chance that his best friend would ever be in love with him the way he wanted, the fact that he hadn’t shot him down entirely was encouraging, and before he realized what he was doing, he’d thrown his arms around Logan’s neck, hugging him tightly. 

“…You came all the way here just to see me?”

Julian smiled, pulling away from him and shrugging. “It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve done it.”

The blonde laughed softly, murmuring, “I know. Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s late. You can borrow some of my clothes.”

And maybe, just maybe, things  _were_ going to be okay between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This remains the longest one shot I've ever voluntarily written, haha!


	4. Stuff and Thangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damnit Jules, now we’re both late,” Logan muttered, pulling away from the pair of lips still kissing his neck as he grabbed his pants and hastily buttoned up. They were supposed to be having a house meeting about the upcoming holiday break, which he had called as prefect.
> 
> [Idea: Person A: “Sorry I’m late, I was doing stuff.” Person B: “I’m stuff.”]

****“Damnit Jules, now we’re both late,” Logan muttered, pulling away from the pair of lips still kissing his neck as he grabbed his pants and hastily buttoned up. They were supposed to be having a house meeting about the upcoming holiday break, which he had called as prefect. It was a wonder that he hadn’t had the title taken away from him and given to somebody else. “I’ll go first, since I’m supposed to be running it.”

“You know it was worth it,” Julian called after him, much more lazy in finding his clothes and getting to the meeting.

Logan hurried down the stairs, running his fingers through his mussed hair as he tried to make himself look halfway presentable as he walked into the Stuart common room.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late—” the blonde started, but he was promptly cut off with a sarcastic remark from his best friend.

“So nice of you to finally join us Logan, especially since  _you’re the one who called this meeting_. Pray tell, what were you doing that could possibly be more important than this?” Derek asked with a raise of his eyebrows, looking as though he knew  _exactly_ what his two best friends had been up to moments before.

Flustered, Logan attempted to come up with a quick lie, unfortunately falling flat. “I was…doing stuff,” he finished lamely. 

“Uh huh, sure,” Derek sniggered.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, hoping to change the subject and finally get their meeting on a roll, but of course Julian chose that moment to saunter in and make his presence known.  _Please just shut up and sit down_ , Logan thought.

“I’m stuff,” the actor announced loudly, a smirk on his face as he sat down next to his boyfriend. His face split into a grin at the groans from their housemates (”I  _really_ didn’t need to know that!” Bailey insisted), and he stretched leisurely, ignoring the murderous look Logan was now giving him.

“Thank you, Julian. Helpful as ever,” the prefect snarled, rolling his eyes. When he caught sight of the sneer on Sebastian’s face, however, he had to fight a smirk of his own.

Julian looked innocently up at Logan. “Are you going to get this meeting going, or what? I’ve got stuff to do too.”

That got a laugh out of him, the blonde shaking his head. “Asshole,” he muttered as he looked down at the notes in his lap and finally got the meeting going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Make out with me,” he pleaded, hoping that his suspicions about the boy’s sexuality had been correct.
> 
> A coy smirk came to the brunette’s face before he had leaned forward and closed the short distance between them, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Logan felt a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him impossibly closer, and he wrapped his arms around the boy’s lithe waist as he breathed out harshly. He felt the hand on the back of his neck move up to tangle in his blonde hair, an involuntary moan falling from his lips when the hand tugged.
> 
> [Idea: “My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me.” from promptsfromthestars; a college AU]

Logan’s eyes flitted about as he observed the sea of bodies grinding along to the music. He sighed deeply to himself as he eyed Derek, his best friend unsurprisingly engaged in a lip lock with a girl he had never seen before.

He didn’t know why he continued to let Derek drag him to these things. They weren’t enjoyable. A gay bar would have been much more up his alley.

Just as Logan had decided that he couldn’t take any more of this, he saw something—or some _one_ , rather—that he hadn’t expected to see, and he choked on his drink. Blaine Anderson was practically right next to him, pressed close to a pale boy with perfectly coiffed hair. Blaine whispered something in the other’s ear, and the boy simpered. Coughing, Logan set his drink down, trying to figure out how to get out of here without being seen.

What was  _he_ doing here? Things had ended badly enough, and the last thing he wanted to do was watch his ex flirting with someone new right in front of him. 

Unfortunately, Blaine took that moment to look over his shoulder, and the two made eye contact. Floundering, the blonde turned around, coming face to face with sepia eyes and wavy oak-brown hair. Blaine looked like he’d been thinking about coming over, and Logan couldn’t have that happen. The brunette in front of him had model good looks, and if Logan’s gaydar was working, he was pretty sure that he had a shot.

“Make out with me,” he pleaded, hoping that his suspicions about the boy’s sexuality had been correct.

A coy smirk came to the brunette’s face before he had leaned forward and closed the short distance between them, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Logan felt a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him impossibly closer, and he wrapped his arms around the boy’s lithe waist as he breathed out harshly. He felt the hand on the back of his neck move up to tangle in his blonde hair, an involuntary moan falling from his lips when the hand tugged.

The kiss became more heated, Logan getting lost as he realized he hadn’t even so much as kissed another guy since he and Blaine had broken up. He felt the brunette’s lips part, and his tongue plunged into the other’s mouth, exploring the new territory.

Though Logan was pretty sure that the danger had passed, he didn’t want to pull away now. Instead, he moved one of his own hands, placing it on the brunette’s cheek as he continued to kiss him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

Now the other boy had given a little moan of his own, the sound sending all of the blood in Logan’s body straight south. At long last, the blonde finally pulled away, huffing a small laugh as he looked back into the eyes of the boy he’d just been making out with.

_Wow._

Both boys were breathing heavily, Logan’s hand still on the other’s cheek.

Blaine had made his way over, but he now looked wounded as Logan realized victoriously that the kiss had worked. He’d turned away again, and the blonde had avoided talking to him.

The brunette broke the silence first. “Ex-boyfriend?” he guessed, obviously having noticed Blaine.

Logan just nodded, looking in wonder back at the brunette. “Thanks,” he said softly, realizing that for once in his life, he was feeling shy, a trait that was very unusual for him.

“I’m Julian,” the brunette offered, eyes twinkling as he held out his hand.

Laughing, Logan shook his hand. “Logan,” he returned, holding onto Julian’s hand for much longer than could be considered just friendly.

“You wanna get out of here?” Julian asked suddenly. “This party sucks.”

Grinning widely, Logan nodded, taking the brunette’s hand as they made their way out. For once, he was glad he had given in to Derek’s pleas to come with him. Tonight hadn’t turned out so badly after all.


	6. Of Peppermint Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashing his most flirtatious smile, Logan had already started punching in what he knew Julian would order. “Medium peppermint hot chocolate?” he asked, his voice knowing as he gazed across the register at the other boy.
> 
> Julian’s eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, a small smile coming to his face. “How’d you know?” he asked, and Logan was almost positive that his cheeks had colored slightly.
> 
> [Idea: “You make the best peppermint hot chocolate, so I purposely wait for your shifts to go get it. Little did I know that you purposely scheduled your shifts around the time I usually come” by @writing-promts-otp; coffee shop au]

****“Your boy is here again. Are you going to actually grow a pair and ask him out today?”

Though Logan scowled at his now smirking best friend Derek, he was inwardly pleased, immediately taking over at the register as the brunette who had just walked through the door came over to order.

Logan didn’t know much about the boy (whose name was Julian Larson, as evidenced by the credit card he always paid with), but by now he knew that the only thing he ever came in to order was a peppermint hot chocolate. He came in nearly every time Logan worked, almost like clockwork, and now the blonde was unwilling to switch shifts with anyone anymore because he didn’t want to miss him (much to the displeasure of his coworkers). 

Flashing his most flirtatious smile, Logan had already started punching in what he knew Julian would order. “Medium peppermint hot chocolate?” he asked, his voice knowing as he gazed across the register at the other boy.

Julian’s eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, a small smile coming to his face. “How’d you know?” he asked, and Logan was almost positive that his cheeks had colored slightly.

“You order the same thing every time you come in, and it’s kind of hard to forget a face like yours,” Logan said honestly, green eyes lingering a moment too long before he handed Julian back his card and went over to make the drink.

Julian was  _definitely_ blushing now, seeming to be at a rare loss for words as he wandered off to sit down to wait for Logan to finish making his hot chocolate.

“Seriously, you two are making me sick with your blatant flirting. Get a move on and ask him out,” Derek hissed at Logan as the blonde poured the hot chocolate into the mug.

“Fuck off Derek,” Logan muttered, putting the finishing touches on the drink and then hesitating for a moment. Derek  _was_ right. He’d never know if Julian might want to go on date with him if he didn’t take the chance and just ask, so he resorted to the oldest trick in the book, writing his number beside the brunette’s name on the cup with a “Call me?” plea. 

He called Julian’s name, leaning over the counter to hand him his hot chocolate and flashing him another smile as he waited for him to notice what was written on the side of the cup.

The brunette noticed the number scrawled across his drink immediately and chuckled softly, looking back up at Logan.

“A date with the guy who makes the best peppermint hot chocolate in New York City? How could I say no?”

Logan laughed too, looking incredulous. “You think I make the best peppermint hot chocolate in the whole city?”

“Seriously. You’re the only reason I always come in here at this time.” Julian finally took a sip of his hot chocolate, still staring back at Logan and looking almost mesmerized. 

Jaw dropping slightly, Logan cocked his head. “You’re the only reason I always work this shift. I just thought this time was when you got off work or something.”

Grinning now, Julian leaned a little closer. “So you mentioned a date?”

“Maybe I can take you to dinner tomorrow night and then make you a peppermint hot chocolate afterward?” Logan suggested, so thrilled that Julian seemed interested that he ignored Derek’s sniggering in the background. 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Julian murmured. “6:30 sound good? I’ll text you my address.”

Nodding, Logan smiled. “I’ll see you at 6:30 then.”

Julian seemed to be looking for something, and when he found a pen on the counter, he grabbed it. Setting his drink down for a moment, he took Logan’s hand, scribbling his own number on the taller boy’s palm. “There. Now you’ve got my number too.” 

Logan’s face lit up like a little kid in a toy store, and Julian laughed again before grabbing his drink. “Bye Logan.”

Derek’s best friend looked like a love-sick puppy as the brunette walked out the door, but he didn’t even have the heart to tease him anymore. Instead, he clapped Logan on the back, muttering, “Finally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one is in this fandom anymore, but I'm consolidating all of my Jogan works I ever put on Tumblr onto here! [AKA some of them are SUPER old and not very good, but damn, we never got to find out if these two end up together and I NEED to consolidate all my feels somewhere.]


End file.
